An unwarranted jealousy
by Warden27
Summary: After returning from the future with Dorian. Inquisitor Amelia Trevelyan has grown rather close with the Tevinter mage. Their casual friendship continued to grow and Cullen found himself envious of the way she so easily laughed with the other man. She flirted with him-or..at least he hoped that's what it was. But still. She didn't act the same around him that she did with Dorian...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Just a little amusing idea bouncing around my head of Cullen being jealous of Dorian-unaware that the mage didnt like women...**

**Spoilers and to come**

Cullen inspected the man across from him closely-eyes narrowed as he reached forward with a flourish-making his move on the chess board. Dorian was a skilled player, Cullen would give him that, but he was too arrogant. Refusing to believe he could lose.

_What does she see in him?_

The words spilled into his mind before he could stop them. Ever since Dorian and the inquisitor had returned from recruiting the mages; they had been closer than Cullen expected. A new found trust was placed between them-he even saw Amelia sharing a secret smile with the Tevinter mage; elbowing him lightly in the side.

The chuckle Dorian gave in response irked the former Templar to no end. The way his shoulders silently shook. A hidden joke between two mages.

That same mage was seen walking towards them now, Cullen jerked to attention mid sentence, beginning to rise. " Inquisitor-'

Dorian's words reached him just before he fully stood.

"Oh? Leaving already? does that mean I win?"

Cullen narrowed his eyes and slumped back into his chair.

Amelia Trevelyan regarded the two of them with amused amber eyes-the golden depths dances with mirth and spoke of trouble. She sidled up behind the Tevinter mage. An arm resting on his head. " Are you playing nice Dorian?"

The Tevinter tilted his head slightly, peering up at her with a slight lift of his lips. " I'm always nice~, the commander merely can't accept that I will win."

Amelia's gaze wandered over the board-amusement sparking once more in her gaze. 'Oh...so you're going to win are you?"

"Evidently." The man said, waving her words off.

Cullen chuckled and moved his piece. " Really? Because I just won."

Dorian shot his gaze to the board and gave a dramatic sigh. "My lady you distracted me from my course!" Amelia gave a coy smirk and rolled her eyes at his antics. "And...Commander...don't get smug. That's -my- thing."

He stood with a flourish-removing Amelia's arm from his head and bowing before her while still holding her hand. He gave her a wink and chuckled. "I'll speak with you later about your little distraction, inquisitor."

Amelia arched a brow, chuckling softly. "Not my fault it is easy to 'distract' you."

Dorian released her. "Ah, I suppose it is not."

They shared a grin, Cullen narrowed his eyes at the two of them. Once Dorian was gon he cleared his throat-drawing Amelia's gaze away from the retreating mages back.

"I should get back to work. Unless you wish to play.' He gestured to the board-a challenging look in his eyes.

Amelia offered the lopsided smile, " set the board commander."

She sat down in the chair Dorian once occupied, Cullen found himself admiring the way the sun set the back of her head aglow. Her hair was a dark brown with red tones. Though he recalled she denied vehemently that she was a red head when Bull insisted she was.

The flush of anger in her cheeks amused him to no end.

He went about setting the board. Before shooting his gaze back to hers. "Ladies first."

Her head tipped to the side and she inspected her pieces silently. Before reaching for ward and placing her first piece.

"I didn't know you played chess." She said softly-raising her eyes from the board to him.

" I used to play with my sister all the time, She had the worst smug grin on her face whenever she won...which was all the time. My brother and I practiced day in and out...The look on her face was priceless on the day I finally won."

Amelia's eyes flashed and she gave him a full blown smile. "You have siblings."

He nodded, leaning over the board slightly. "Two brothers and a sister."

He felt heat gathering under his collar and looked down. "Ah..yes it's my turn."

She laughed softly. He moved his piece and looked to her. " What of you, my lady? Any siblings?"

Amelia rested her chin in one palm and moved her piece without much thought behind it. "An older brother. We used to chase each other over the rooftops back home. Before I was taken to the circle of course."

He arched a brow. " A noble woman running over rooftops?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I preferred mud and dirt. The thrill of danger...to the frilly, tight dresses. My brother was an absolute deviant. Much like my father was in his younger days..."She glanced down for a moment. "...He's a Templar now."

Cullen blinked in surprise and after a moment of thought moved his piece. "What of your family? Someone must take over head of house when your father...well."

She smiled at him. "My cousin has been chosen for that position. My brother gave up the nobility. Though things were tense between us for a long time."

Cullen frowned, watching her move the next piece. "Was he the one that brought you to the circle?"

She shook her head. "No. He didn't become a Templar until after I was gone. My abilities showed up late. I was taken on my fifteenth birthday...He became an initiate a year later. He was of course not stationed at the Ostwick circle." She smiled up at him, the lopsided smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Do you know where he is now?" his eyes searched hers quietly. She dropped her gaze though, watching him move a piece.

"No. But I'm looking. He was coming to get me...when the circle rebelled...he arrived too late. Thus we remained separated."

"His name is Veren. He's an excellent fighter. Though I'm not sure I want him involved with inquisition."

She took one of his pieces and looked back up at him. Her golden gaze sharp-piercing. Cullen swallowed.

"That was the longest we've gone without mentioning the inquisition or related matters...I have to say...I enjoyed the distraction." He smirked at her-recalling Dorian's words. The double meaning heavy in his words.

She laughed softly. "We should spend more time together..." She looked straight at him-he nearly dropped the piece he was moving.

"...I'd like that." He placed the piece down, taking one of hers.

"Me to." she moved another quickly. He glanced at her as she had her head tilted down slightly...he found himself wishing he could see her eyes. They were so expressive at times.

"...You said that." he murmured. Her gaze shot up to him, lips set in a neutral line. The blush was in her cheeks but it faded as quick as it came.

"We should uh...finish our game yeah?...my turn?" His lips had gone dry. She offered a brief barely there smile as he moved his piece.

They continued in silence. Finally however he knocked over her king.

"It seems I've won. But you are quite the player."

She smiled. " Seems that luck has favored you today."

He leaned forward. Stippling his fingers. " So it has."

She laughed softly, helping him clean up the board-she passed him a piece. He watched her hands-how she carefully made sure not to touch him.

He wanted to question her about that. She never seemed so cautious...unless it was around him.

Dorian came to mind once more. Their touches were casual,easy -free.

He grit his teeth but watched her stand.

"I should be getting some dinner. You should to."

"Of course, inquisitor."

He stood as well-watching her starting to walk. But she paused and looked back to him.

"Cullen." He started at the sound of his name. Looking to her.

She smiled-the full blown one that lit up her whole face.

"...It's Amelia." She waved back at him over her shoulder once she kept moving.

He wondered if she knew what kind of game she played with him. He didn't know the rules.

"...Amelia.' he murmured.

...She was quite the player.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another simply because I'm excited.**

**Please Read and review and I forgot to put that disclaimer on the last chapter-I own nothing, the game belongs to bioware I'm merly playing in their sandbox. **

**Now on with the fun~**

Cullen didn't see Amelia much over the following week. Their arrival in Skyhold was fortunate. However, the new inquisitor wanted it to be as comfortable as possible. She worked on gathering supplies for new areas to be built. Checking in on anyone she could to ensure their stay was for the most part trouble free.

Cullen even caught her a few times helping with the injured.

The times they actually spent together was in the war room. The week was filled with preparation for Skyhold and their future plans. Scouts were sent out by the day to new locations in order for the inquisitor to go their herself and gather information, supplies, agents and so forth.

She led well. But Cullen wondered if she noticed how drained she was. The woman had teased him-asking if he ever slept. But the dark circles under her own eyes spoke volumes to him.

Once preparations were complete, the end of the week resulted in a war meeting to discuss further ventures into troubles brought up by her companions. She would be leaving not tomorrow but the following day to take care of some business for Solas and a group of Dalish camped near a scouted location.

After that she would be helping Dorian confront his family. She gave them their own orders. accepted their reports to sign off on and dismissed them.

So he and the other advisers left.

But he found her there in the war room later. Fiddling with the pieces on the map.

"Inquis-" She shot her gaze to him and he caught himself. "..Amelia?"

She straightened, pulling her shoulders back and fixing her robe. Her chin remained proudly lifted. The entire pose looked stiff and wrong.

It was the stance of a woman conditioned into wearing it. He preferred her usual graceful, fluid movements.

"Commander Cullen." She reached up, brushing a stray auburn lock back behind her ear. Her wavy hair hung loose out of its usual braid, ending in the middle of her back.

"Dinner is over...most have gone to bed...yet you remain here."

He approahced her slowly...she leaned her weight back into the war table, slouching suddenly and crossing her arms. "I'm just, I don't know...restless?"

He frowned, stopping a short distance from her.

"Is there something on your mind?"

She glanced up at him again, their gazes locked and held. "I'm...worried."

His frown deepens and he stepped closer, lowering his own arms to his sides. "About what, Amelia?" She chewed on her lower lip but didn't answer, instead her hands reached up and he blinked as she smoothed out the lines appearing in his forehead. His head tilted away after a moment. Confusion etched on his features even as his cheeks flamed.

She pulled her hand back immediately. "Sorry." Her voice was soft. She seemed to be scolding herself.

"I...Why do you do that?"

She blinked at him. " Do what?"

He scowled for just a moment before waving at her with broad motions. "It's like your afraid to lay your hands on me."

They both blushed that time, Amelia's lips parted but she closed her mouth quickly. Waiting for her cheeks to stop flaming.

"Well...I..." She reached up to rub the back of her neck. "...When we first met you flinched when I touched your arm..." She trailed off and glanced to him...frowning. "I figured...you didn't want me to touch you." Her cheeks darkened again.

He stared at her, and before he could stop himself he blurted. "Well I do."

They stood in awkward silence. Both avoiding the others gaze.

"I mean...I..." He stuttered and shut his mouth. "...I wasn't paying attention. You surprised me that's all. It's not that I..."

She smiled slowly. Her mouth twitching as she held back on her laughter.

They stared at each other and both of them slowly began to laugh. Shoulders shaking until she was leaning over clutching her stomach and he stood next to her leaning on the war table for support.

"Okay..okay.." she wiped at her eyes. "I'll be sure to not misunderstand next time."

She glanced to him.

He nodded calming down slowly, he cleared his throat. "...you never answered me on what's bothering you, You...can talk to me if it will help."

She glanced away. "I'm...just worried I'll screw up helping everyone out. There's so much already at stake. Now with Solas's spirit friend, and Dorian's family..."

She sighed softly.

"...I just hope they don't hate me if I do mess up."

She glanced down and shrugged.

"Solas...seems like a level headed man...and Dorian and you seem rather close...I doubt he's going anywhere no matter what you do."

She laughed. "Ha. Yeah I somehow doubt I can get away with -anything-" She grinned. "But they are both good friends..."

She trailed off... looking st him from the corner of her eyes.

"I should get to sleep. Long day tomorrow." She hesitated. "Walk me to my room?"

He blinked and then slowly nodded. " Of course."

Their walk was silent. Cullen found himself cursing his inability to form a coherent thought process around her.

He saw her as bold, brave. Smart and beautiful. He himself was just awkward. When he wasn't making a fool of himself he cherished their conversations.

He did wish however he could manage to get past this...

Their conversations held no depth.

They stopped at her door.

"Promise me you'll get some sleep commander." She had stopped with her hand on the doorknob. Turning her body towards him. He marveled at their height difference for a moment. The mage was tiny next to him.

He rolled his eyes though. " I'll try." He murmured.

She gave a bright grin, lifting her hand up to his cheek for a moment. He blushed darkly in confusion. Left standing there in that state when her hand dropped away. The whisper of her goodnight ghosted over him.

The click of the door closing snapped him out of his stupor. He turned and made his way back to his own quarters.

Thoughts of her hand on his cheek invaded his mind for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, just playing in Bioware's sandbox.**

**Exams are starting shortly but I'll still be writing. Then I'm on break so plenty of time to write..and actually finish this game. lol**

**Please read and review 3**

"Soooo" An Orlesian accented voice began behind Cullen. The mischievous lilt in her tone had Cullen cringing before he even turned around. His stoic expression luckily didn't fail him when he turned to regard the redheaded spy master.

"So?" He arched a brow at her. Looking down at the report in his hand after and waiting her to continue.

"A little bird told me about a certain commander walking back from the inquisitors room last night." She crossed her arms and smirked to herself. "With quite the dazed expression might I add."

Cullen closed his eyes, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose between forefinger and thumb. "Little birds should leave well enough alone." He glanced up at her, bracing a hand on the nearby table. He signed off on the report, folding it and tucking it under his arm before fully turning his attention to her.

"Did you kiss her or did she kiss you? Did you join her in her quarters for a bit?" Lelianna seemed excited by all the details.

Cullen deadpanned. "What? We...We didn't do anything. I just walked her back to her room. She said goodnight and we parted ways."

Lelianna huffed. " That's it?"

"What did you think was going to happen?" He crossed his arms.

Josephine who had been silently observing from her desk in the room, snickered under her breath.

Lelianna merely shook her head beneath her hood. "Maker's breath you are blind."

Cullen narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze from one woman to the other, repetitively. His jaw set stubbornly. "If my attention towards her is so obvious I will do better in masking it."

Josephine shook her head slowly. "Cullen that is not what Lelianna was referring to...your own stammering aside surely you must have noticed the stumbling of the inquisitor as well?"

Cullen mulled over the words but dismissed the claim. "The only reason she stumbles is because I have made the conversation awkward...Besides. I find her attractive yes but petty feelings aren't a distraction we can afford right now."

Lelianna arched a brow. " Petty feelings are all physical. and she stumbles because you make her nervous and flustered. She's shy."

Cullen laughed at that, a sudden bark that escaped his lips in surprise. "Shy? Have you seen the way she acts around the others? Shy is nowhere near close to describing her. She places her hands on their shoulders. Smiles openly and tells stories of her time in the circle. I'd be more surprised to hear her silent than I would be to see her loud."

Lelianna glanced at Josephine who merely shrugged before speaking."Perhaps. But she did grow up in a circle Commander." the woman offered the words softly. "Surrounded by Templars, watched at almost every moment. Her acts around the others...are just that. Acts. She is glad to have such freedom but it uncertain about what she is supposed to do with it. Throw in a former Templar that has her flustered and we're back to square one."

Lelianna chuckled. "She stumbles around you because she can't act in your presence. You make her trip up."

Cullen shook his head, refusing to believe that spark of hope they had both knowingly ignited.

"Either way. Now is not the time for such distractions." He lowered his head respectively to them. "If you'll excuse me I have some work to do."

Cullen left the room with only a slightly impatient lurch in his steps. Betraying his stoic and calm demeanor. Lelianna threw her hands up in exasperation.

'Stubborn fool." She muttered.

Josephine smirked slightly. "...Well...they certainly would make quite the pair."

Cullen kept himself distracted by working with some of the recruits personally. Normally his lieutenants would do this but given his state of frustration Cullen figured he just really needed the action.

He couldn't stand by and watch this time.

It had been a few days since Amelia had left with the others. Though he always expected her to be gone for more than just one night he couldn't help but worry.

Even after training with the recruits his mind revolved around the conversation he had with Lelianna and Josephine. The sharp tone of the bards voice when she had said petty feelings are merely physical. Almost accusing in her way of speaking.

He supposed the spymaster worried he merely liked Amelia for what she looked like. Which would be easy to assume he supposed...

But...

It was true that Amelia was easy on the eyes. A blind man could see it. Her skin was pale-cheeks always flushed slightly despite her moods. Bow shaped lips with three little freckles just to the left of her chin. Auburn wavy locks of hair that constantly fell into her wide amber eyes. Those eyes danced with mischief at times and an almost childlike curiosity at others.

He compared those expressions to how Lelianna and Josephine claimed she was.

In the company of the others she was comfortable. She never dropped her gaze. Smiled easily. Laughed even easier.

With him she was the opposite. Her shoulders seemed to hunch to make her already slim frame appear even smaller. She dropped her gaze and blushed-spoke with uncertainty.

He wasn't sure he could call that shy.

It just made him think she perhaps wasn't comfortable with him...

It wasn't a stretch. He a former Templar. She a mage. their two 'factions' so to speak were currently at war. She was merely an unlucky person thrown into the midst of it.

The idea of her being scared or uncomfortable due to his past made him want to change it even more. He wanted to see her smiles and her laughs. He wanted that to all come freely-no hesitation or fear.

So calling these urges petty and physical was an obvious lie of course.

Cullen sighed to himself. Dismissing the recruits and making his way towards his nearby table.

It was on his way over that the front gates lurched open. The returning members of the inner circle came striding through the gate. Amelia close behind them.

Cullen frowned however, counting the number of heads. Varric was in front-chatting away at Cassandra who looked about ready to throttle or laugh. It was hard to tell the difference. Dorian was back with Amelia, their heads bowed low and speaking softly to one another...

After a moment the inquisitor leaned her weight into Dorian's side. Smiling briefly up at him before stepping away.

Solas was absent.

Dorian murmured something else to her-offering her a rare reassuring smile before taking his leave. He walked passed Cullen on his way to the library.

"Commander." He nodded.

"Dorian." Cullen responded-forcing his words to be for the most part civil.

The Tevinter mage offered a coy smirk before moving on his way.

Cullen turned his attention back to the mage waiting at the gates. Staring out of it expectantly, her hands holding her elbows and rubbing slightly as if to stave off the evening chill.

Cullen walked towards her slowly. Clearing his throat to get her attention. Her amber gaze shot to his-her posture beginning to change.

Once she realized it was him however he watched her, she straightened one arm-one hand holding that elbows as she nervously bit into her lower lip. The expression cleared too late. He caught on to the nervous look in her eyes right before they fell to stare at his boots.

"Commander Cullen." She cleared her throat and slowly raised her eyes, focusing on what he guessed was his forehead.

"Did everything go well?" He questioned immediately. Trying to ignore the way she was acting.

"Ah...yes for the most part. Solas was upset after we lost his friend...he needed some time alone." She shifted her weight, fidgeting. Her arms unfolded, fingers beginning to pull absentmindedly at her robes.

"So you plan on waiting for him to return?" Cullen arched a brow.

Amelia glanced to the gate. Before sighing and shaking her head. She waved for the guards to close it and turned back to him. Her eyes met his directly this time.

"...I just hope he comes back Cullen."

He frowned ever so slightly. "Give him some time Amelia. It probably just weighs on his mind."

She nodded slowly.

"Dinner will be served shortly. I suggest you run now before Bull snags it all." He smiled to her before turning away. He was stopped however in surprise as a warm small hand pressed into his arm.

'We already ate on the way back...I was...actually hoping to speak with you."

She paused and he glanced back at her. Her amber gaze seemed brighter in the fading light. "...if you..don't mind I mean. ..You know..talking to me alone..." She nodded firmly after a moment. Cullen felt heat rising in his cheeks.

"Allow me to grab some food of my own and then you'll have my undivided attention. If I skip another meal Cassandra will be down my throat."

Amelia smiled briefly-gaze flickering brightly.

"Of course...I'll wait in your tower?" She asked it hesitantly and his mouth went dry. He slowly-dumbly, nodded.

She smiled warmly once more before releasing his arm and turning to walk to his quarters.

Cullen had no doubt that was the fastest meal he'd eaten in weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY. That was annoying…hopefully this version is better.

I'm sorry everyone for all the technical errors going on : /

Thank you to those who informed me on it.

Bioware owns all

Amelia looked around the commander's room silently. She had vowed to herself silently that she would not touch anything of importance within his room. It was an invasion of privacy after all-however she could not stop the surge of curiosity she got when looking at the objects Within his quarters. Questions came to mind on what book he'd like to read, hobbies he had and what he was like before the Inquisition began.

He had her full attention no matter who else was around. Unfortunately she feared she was too obvious in her actions. She tried to treat Cullen as she did everyone else. Though when she first met him a thrill of fear had shot down her spine. She hadn't even needed to be anywhere near him to know he was a Templar. She could practically feel his mind tugging at her mana.

At first she had merely been nervous around him. She gave him more respect than the others initially. Mostly because she was used to listening to Templars. The time he had flinched away from her had caused her to jump back slightly in surprise. She instantly came to the conclusion that it was something she had done, had she shocked him? Burnt him? Had her magic hurt him without her intention?

When she got past that conclusion she moved on to thinking he perhaps merely didn't like her. Because she was a mage. Her touch was...insulting?

She tested the theory by merely talking to him. He was cautious of mages she had learned. But he didn't seem overly defensive around her. He was incredibly attractive-Amelia scolded herself for thinking such a thing given their current positions. She had caught herself more than a few times watching him train with the recruits. Or staring at the scar on his lip. Wondering just how he got it.

His nervous stammering when she did manage to gather up the courage to make some form of advance were endearing in her eyes. He always seemed so confident; when she took that away...it was sort of cute.

Amelia smiled to herself, but slowly shook off the thought. A mage and a Templar...even a former Templar...such a relationship surely couldn't work. She walked around the room. Spotting the chessboard they had used the other day. Her lips twitched, nervous eyes shooting towards the door, she moved towards the board and the shelves next to it. Leaning forward to peer at some of his books-the door opened and she jumped right as she picked up a book...dropping it with a soft curse.

Cullen stepped inside arching a brow as he saw Amelia leaning down to pick up the book. She stood up quickly, looking at him with wide eyes. and like a guilty child she dropped her gaze and put the book back. "I was just...looking around and... I grabbed the book."

Cullen felt his lips twitching. Both in amusement and agitation; here they were alone, she was nervously explaining her actions. He found it cute-especially the flush that spread all the way to her neck. He didn't want her to be so nervous though.

He walked over. Taking the book; he put it back in the correct spot. "No need to apologize." He turned back to her and smiled a bit. She smiled back-eyes cautious.

"Is everything okay?" He arched a brow at her.

Amelia swallowed. Her mind said no. Her voice said "Yes." She wondered if he knew what effect he had on her. She cursed herself internally; scolding her unprofessional behaviour.

'He must think I am a fool..."

Her thoughts froze when he stepped closer. She looked up at him confused. "Cullen?"

He tilted his head to the side. "You said yes, But you didn't seem overly sure about that statement Inquisitor."

She huffed softly. "I thought I told you to call me Amelia..."

His lips twitched. The scar tugging slightly. "You did."

She narrowed her eyes at him slightly. Cullen kept speaking though, catching her chin with two fingers when she looked away, turning her gaze back to his. "And you're avoiding the question."

"Everything is fine, Commander." She said the last part out of habit, ignoring the way her pulse rocketed at the simplest touch of his fingers under her chin.

He stared at her, searching her gaze in silence. They stayed that way for so long that her cheeks flushed darkly, the rest of her body heating up. She cleared her throat and he dropped her chin.

She frowned for but a moment.

"So what did you wish to speak with me about?" His voice was all business. His expression no longer soft but serious.

She recalled their conversation when they first arrived at Skyhold. His words so warm and firm as he gripped her arm. Promising he wouldn't let anything like what happened at Haven happen again. The look in his eyes had both scared and comforted her. His gaze could scorch or freeze a man

His gaze now was just hard and cold. Her mind swum with confusion on why he was so angry with her.

Cullen himself was frustrated with the way she had said his former title; with a respect borne of fear.

She was frowning at him now. "I merely wanted to speak to you about...well..."

He arched a brow. "About the upcoming mission?"

She shook her head. " N-no. It's...well you mentioned...liking the distraction when we played chess. I figured." She paused staring at him. "...I figured I could offer the distraction again."

She didn't realize up until that moment how close they were actually standing. Cullen's cold gaze wavered, his cheeks didn't darken but he murmured slowly.

"You want to be my distraction?"

His words caught her off guard-Amelia found herself nodding before he even finished the sentence. His head seemed closer to hers now. She was looking directly at him for once.

Until her eyes fell shut. "If that's what you want."

Cullen instantly paused. The image of Dorian and her, heads bowed close together, her weight leaning into his side.

He stepped back, Amelia opened her eyes feeling the sudden disappointing space between them. She frowned at him.

"I think I might actually need some time alone."

His mind swum. His gaze shifted around the room-landing on the drawer that held the lyrium he had been avoiding for quite a while now.

Her hand on his arm made him flinch away. She pulled her hand back as if she'd been shocked.

Her eyes fell to the floor. "I...Sorry. Alright...I'll just leave you alone. " She turned back around. Finding herself rushing to the door and leaving. Cullen didn't try to stop her.

Amelia moved quickly down the steps. Rushing Back to the keep.

You're such a fool she scolded herself softly.

Maker she needed a drink…


	5. Chapter 5

Hopefully no code will interrupt this post. And 3 thank you so much for the reviews guys! I'm so happy you're enjoying this story.

I'm addicted to this game. I love Cullen so much but Solas's romance is heart wrenching. This isn't game you can play once guys.

Anyway on with the show

Cullen stared down at the letter on the table. He'd been gazing at the same sheet of parchment for well over an hour. The words made no sense, no matter how many times he read them.

He had not seen Amelia for a week outside of the war meetings. He was also certain it was due to her completely avoiding him. She rarely spoke to him in the meetings. Or glanced in his direction. Her stiff posture had returned in his presence and it drove him mad.

He was a complete idiot. It was his fault after all for her behaviour.

A sudden knock on the door made him jump. He stood bristly-striding towards the door and opening it. " What-" His firm annoyed words were cut off as surprise strangled him.

Dorian stood at the door, arms crossed and brows arched in amused surprise. "Commander.' He spoke smoothly-his lips lifting in a smug smirk. "Going to invite me in I suppose?" The Tevinter didn't await a response however and instead pushed right past the stunned former Templar.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Cullen narrowed his eyes as he pointedly kept the door propped open, turning to face the other man who was inspecting his quarters with a slight look of disdain.

"Not to admire your choice of décor that's for sure..."

Cullen breathed out sharply through his nose. Trying not to grow overly frustrated with the other man. Dorian however turned towards him, crossing his arms and regarding him in a suddenly serious manner. "Annoyed, Commander? Good. Then you'll understand my own sentiment in that regard. I am having quite the hard time helping to deal with the end of the world...and now the hurt feelings of a particularly kind young lady."

Cullen blinked slowly. Not quite following what the mage was getting at. "If you hadn't noticed, everyone's busy with the end of the world. Not just you. And what young lady are you even talki-" He cut off. Looking at Dorian as he merely arched a brow. Cullen snorted suddenly. "You're here about Amelia?"

Dorian seemed surprised it had taken him so long to realize. "Who else did you think I was speaking of? Do you make a habit of such behaviour Commander? Everyone in the keep has noticed the particularly frigid tension between you two."

"Rest assured anything between us has been taken care of." Cullen muttered it in a slightly defeated manner. Rubbing a hand over his face tiredly.

Dorian outright laughed however, causing the former Templar to look up in confusion. "If that was true she wouldn't be so upset."

He ran his fingers over his chin slowly. "Amelia knows what she wants, it's quite obvious in fact. But I suggest you figure out what you want quickly as well...Before things get ugly that is."

Cullen narrowed his eyes, to him these words sounded like a challenge. " What do -you- want Dorian?"

Dorian arched a brow. "...not much." He answered finally. Shrugging a bit. "Though what I want must upset you in some way for you to speak in such a tone." He sighed and unfolded his arms. He walked over towards the door, pressing a hand into Cullen's shoulder briefly. "I just think you should fix whatever mess you and the inquisitor have stepped in. If not as friends than as her adviser."

He released him rapidly and left. "If my words aren't enough encouragement Commander...ill be more forceful..next time." He waved back over his shoulder. Smirking coyly as he took his leave.

Cullen narrowed his eyes but merely slammed the door shut. Leaning his forehead on the cold wood afterwards. He let out a deep sigh form his nose and opened his eyes slowly.

Did Dorian just want him to back off so that Amelia could be with him?  
His choice of words were...odd

Cullen moved back to his desk. Signing off on some report he didn't even glance at and then cursing as he read the words over to ensure he understood them. Some of them still seemed to fly over his head.

There was no war meeting that day. Mostly because Amelia and the others had returned from the exalted plains looking exhausted. The normally smiling mage was seen barely able to walk. Mumbling about having closed over ten rifts.

She had taken her food and reports to her own quarters. The breakfast hadn't been touched for a good ten minutes as she had sat with the others. Dorian had been looking at Cullen, glancing pointedly between the commander and the retreating form of the inquisitor. Cullen narrowed his eyes at the other man.

He however ignored the prompting and retired to his own quarters with his food as well.

A silent knock interrupted him as he scraped the food off his plate. He moved quickly to the door. "I'm not going to her room Doria-" He cut off as the shocked expression of Amelia was revealed behind the door.

"Who's room?" She looked confused.

His mouth didn't appear to be working with his mind.

"It's...n-not important." He stammered.

Her lips pressed together. "...May I speak to you?...Alone."

"Alone?" He spoke in surprise. " Are you su-"

"I'm sure." She cut off. Her posture remaining stiff. Arms crossed as she awaited his response.

"okay..here?" He asked as he glanced around. His room was a mess. She shook her head though. Walking past him to another door. "Come on."

He followed after her reluctantly. Feeling a led weight seeming to drop down on to his shoulders.

They walked across the walls, avoiding each others gazes as they moved.

He reached up slowly to rub at the back of his neck, gaze wandering to the clear sky surrounding skyhold in that moment.

"It's a nice day." He muttered out lamely.

"what?" She stopped turning to him in confusion.

"It's...there was something you wished to discuss?"

She stared at him for awhile, and he watched her fiddle with her clothing awkwardly...she took a deep breath and finally started speaking hurriedly. " I know I've been avoiding you. and I...didn't mean to. I just don't want things to be bad between us any more because...Cullen I care for you and I uh.." she stuttered off lamely. Sighing at her own nerves.

"What's wrong?" He stared at her. Frozen where he was...not fully sure how to register what was just said.

"You left the Templars...but do you trust mages?..." she looked up at him suddenly, amber eyes glistening-she looked as if she was preparing to be let down. Her shoulders hunched, losing the stiff posture in favour of the uncomfortable unsure stance. "Could you think of me as anything more?...or..."

He shook his head slowly, mind slowly adapting to the information he'd just been told.

"I could..I mean..I do..think of you, too much." He shut his mouth and stepped away from her reaching up to rub at his face as he grew frustrated by his own ability to explain. "And what I should be saying in this sort of situation."

She followed after him though, her own cheeks growing warm, she wiped the smile that had begun to grow off her face in favour of catching his arm. "Well what's stopping you?"

He turned towards her, slowly stepping back towards her. Her back pressing slightly into the rock behind her. "Wat isn't? You're the inquisitor...we're at war...and..."

Amelia frowned..looking away as he spoke. She looked back when he hesitated, lines appearing in her forehead. "And what?"

He reached forward-just as she had days weeks earlier-smoothing out the lines appearing in her forehead. She stared at him-merely waiting patiently, even as her lips fell into a warm smile.

"...I need to figure out what I want...but also let you..have what you want." He frowned-his brows pulling together. "I won't step between you and Dorian. Even if you care for me you obviously care for him..."

She blinked, wide eyes at him. "What?"

"You and Dorian..it's understandable..you're both mages...have more in common." he muttered it but Amelia was slowly beginning to shake he shot his gaze to hers concerned only to find the short woman bowing her head, shaking it as she held back on laughter. It bubbled up from her throat escaping her lips in surprise.

"I don't exactly see how this is funny." He grumbled. Narrowing his eyes at her.

Amelia shook her head, lifting it slowly to smile at him. " of course you don't...that's what's funny. you don't see!"

"I don't see what?" he scowled slightly.

Amelia pursed her lips reaching up and catching his cheek softly-the scowl softened but she shook her head at him again, snickering once more.

"Cullen...Dorian's gay.'

All thought seemed to cease existing for a moment within Cullen's brain.

"I'm sorry. -what?-" He stared at her-searching for any sign of teasing, but she was sincere smirking and nodding her head, eyes amused by his...ignorance.

He reached up to cover his face. "Oh maker's breath."

"You were worried about a non-existent competition?"

Cullen groaned and lifted his head. " The two of you made it difficult. You're close. Its easy for anyone to see that...I don't know the man. He annoyed me."

She smirked. Her cheeks flushing...she cupped both of hsi cheeks in hand when he stopped speaking. "...So what's stopping you now?"

He blanched for a moment, blushing..."I uh...the other things I mentioned still apply."

"Yet...here we are." she mused. Her hands fell to his shoulders.

She didn't pull him closer-he made the concious decision to step own hand pressing into her cheek. "...So we are...I'll try not to be blind from now on."

She smiled nervously. Laughing ever so slightly to try and shake it off, his head tipped towards hers and he saw her amber eyes flutter before sliding shut, chin lifting. His own eyes followed her example.

...Until a door banged open and a voice boomed out. " Commander."

Amelia sighed dropping her head down with a look of frustration, her hands tumbling to land on the stone she rested against.

Cullen backed away closer to the one who interrupted them. One of his men came towards him-eyes on the report he held in hand. Still talking-completely oblivious to what he had done.

"You wanted a copy of Sister Lelianna's report."

Cullen slowly turned towards him with a grunt of the word. "What?"

The man lifted his gaze uncertainly. " Sister Lelianna's report? You wanted it delivered...without delay."

Cullen gave the man a glare that should have left him as nothing but a pile of ash on the ground...scorched and forgotten.

His lips remained parted and he slowly registered the woman standing behind the commanders shoulder, his wide gaze shot back to Cullen's angry one. 'Or...to your office...right...I'll...go do that now."

Cullen relaxed as he left, turning slightly back to Amelia...her head was still dropped, eyes avoiding his.

"If you need to-"He cut her off in that moment, turning towards her rapidly, grasping her face in his hands carefully and sealing his lips over hers. The surprised gasp she gave satisfied something within him that he didn't quite understand. He relented after a moment on his harsh behaviour when she returned the kiss. The contact becoming less demanding and more soft.

He backed away to see her eyes wide-cheeks the colour of a tomato-lips still parted. "I...I'm sorry...that was...really nice." He smiled a bit.

She laughed and glanced down, her hands pressed flat against his chest plate. "...That was what I wanted."

He reached down to lift her chin. "Oh?...good." she blushed again, meeting his gaze evenly. He leaned in and kissed her again.

He wasn't sure how they got down off of Skyhold's walls...or how long they stood, merely embracing.

All he knew was that he truly was a fool for taking so long...

He blinked down at the paper in front of him.

"finally" he muttered.

The words now at least-were clear.

((This isn't the end XP more to come))


	6. Chapter 6

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND...YEAH

Sorry this took so long guys! Holiday got me busy hanha.

Smut will be happening soon but for now have some fluff. lol

She had brought up to him that people would be talking. He had told her that rumours in the barracks would spread like fire and how he didn't like it. He wished their affairs would remain private...

He stood by that statement now. Lelianna and Josephine were hardly subtle with their words. He remembered the other day when he accidentally called her Amelia instead of Inquisitor.

"Amelia, it's good to see you." Habit nothing else. It seemed innocent enough but Lelianna murmured right after. " For some of us more than others." Her tone teasing.

His cheeks had gone far too dark. In public they shared touches. They were casual of course but he saw the way his men shared looks and small smiles every time Amelia's fingers brushed his own when they bent over his desk-discussing strategy.

Their chess games continued. Though Cullen believed they had yet to actually finish a game.

Amelia was shy at times. But as their relationship continued-the small kisses growing deeper and longer just like the first. She began to grow more bold.

It both frightened and excited him.

Naturally their chess games often devolved into her pulling him away from the board to sit by the fire instead and talk. Once and awhile they'd share a kiss, or she'd lean against him, head slowly dropping to his shoulder. Until one night she fell asleep smiling and he had to carry her to the bed.

When she stirred briefly, fingers tightening in his shirt. He was so very tempted to stay there that night in her bed.

It was only after the events at the winter palace that things went any further. Their dance had been...awkward for him at first. But her eyes had brightened the moment he held out his hand-teasing about how he had said he did not dance.

But as they remained press close together he felt his cheeks growing warm as her head nestled against his shoulder where it meets his neck her warm breath could be felt despite his collar and her eyes had fluttered shut. His hand pressed more tightly into her hip-the fabric of her dress rustling.

She looked immaculate.

Despite the fact that she had just played the Orlesian's and beat them at their own game. Forcing the three figureheads to work together. She wasn't the inquisitor in this moment. Or even a mage who managed to wrap the country around her fingertips.

She was just Amelia. A woman who for some reason-liked him of all people. A former noble turned mage...falling for an Ex Templar who couldn't get his own world together. Let alone offer her anything other than to bring her down with him.

But all that vanished when they danced. For a few moments he allowed himself to believe the illusion-to be happy.

She had mentioned it after they returned and he had looked away laughing and rubbing the back of his neck.

The next day she invited him to her quarters explaining they wouldn't be leaving Skyhold again for a few days.

That is how he found himself here in her room-under the pretence of playing chess.

To be fair they had tried to play, he honestly didn't know how they always ended up not finishing their games. Usually one or the other would admit defeat and they'd move to the fire. Or Amelia would just stand and pull him away from the board.

Tonight though they had began talking about her family. She had mentioned her title-how glad she was he wasn't scared off by it. His nerves had jumped into his throat and he had tentatively reminded her that he had no title of his own. Then he had questioned if that bothered her.

She had told him in a very soft voice-that while it may bother some members of her family-she was not her name and could choose for herself who and what she wanted.

They had both glanced to the board, cheeks warm and in that moment -they both forgot whose turn it even was-reaching forward in unison to move a piece. Their hands brushed together and he froze as did she.

Until she let out a small awkward laugh and he glanced to her face-catching her smile and allowing his own lopsided one to appear. His fingers curling around hers.

He doesn't remember making the choice to speak. All he knows is he heard his own voice saying something he wanted to say but didn't think he could utter.

" here."

She had stared at him in confusion. Lips parted, but as he tugged on her hand carefully she stood slowly and made her way around the table.

He pulled her in close and she stumbled-right into his lap, hands landing on his broad shoulders. He cursed himself for wearing his armour in that moment but the look on her face was worth the discomfort he reasoned.

Her cheeks flushed, eyes warm.

How could anyone in his position refuse the urge to kiss her.

That's what they did now...her arms slowly came to circle him-eyes closing as her head tilted slightly, lips parting in invitation and he took it without hesitation. Tongue sliding out to stroke over her own. His hands grasped her hips. Pulling her more firmly against himself until her fingers reached up-grasping at the hair at the nape of his neck, tangling into the curls and moaning softly.

His own hand slid up her back slightly , blunt nails dragging against the fabric that barred him from her skin.

They separated for but a moment to breathe before leaning back in-he could feel her smile against his lips and chuckled softly.

"Why do you wear so much armour." her voice was lower than usual-husky...that was the word. He swallowed thickly-glancing down to see her fingers pulling at the straps of his chest piece.

He looked back up to her face to see her biting her lower lip-looking suddenly nervous at his silence. He leaned forward-cupping her cheek in one palm. "Because I'm a fool." he managed softly.

After that it didn't take long for her to remove the offensive piece of metal with his help.

As it clanged against the floor though she didn't stop, hands dropping to the hem of the shirt he wore underneath it and dragging it up. Cullen flushed but immediately grabbed it and pulled it up over his own head for her. Tossing it aside just like the chest piece. Her hands fell to his chest, eyes searching his as she idly began tracing the scars she found.

Her palms pressed flat into his warm skin, nails lightly grazing his skin as his mouth slanted over hers again. A startled noise was dragged out of her as he caught her lower lip with his teeth. Reluctantly she slid her hands up to the back of his shoulders-if only to press her still clothed chest against his.

He admitted he liked the way she sighed in disappointment when he broke the kiss-but then hummed, tilting her head back for him as his lips grazed over her jaw and dropped down to the line of her throat. His fingers rose slowly to the row of brass buttons down the front of her shirt. Shakily he pushed open the first, testing her reaction.

Hearing no complaint he moved on to the next slowly baring her skin. Suddenly he was glad they had closed the balcony doors to avoid the crisp mountain air.

Once the buttons were gone he hesitated once more until he felt her hand guiding his head up, his gaze met hers and she was blushing. He smiled at her albeit slightly sheepish. She leaned down though, pressing her forehead to his.

"You okay?" She whispered...

He reached up himself..."Better than okay." His hand lightly guided her head to the left, his lips pressing to the three freckles near her chin. She sighed out.

He decided he liked how his hunger for her overpowered his hunger for lyrium.

She made his blood burn for a different reason.

She turned her head back quickly, kissing him firmly with a light groan as his hand finally pushed her shirt open, Her shoulders rolled and it fellto be caught by her elbows.

He couldnt focus on removing the rest. Far too distracted by the heat of her mouth and skin to care. His hands slid up her sides, grazing the side of her breasts-

The door to her room slammed open.

"Inquisitor." The voice of Cassandra boomed out.

Amelia froze. " Oh shit-'

But before they could disengage Cassandra had already come up the stairs.

Mid sentence the seeker cut off. "I have been knocking for over five min-" She stopped.

Amelia pulled off of Cullen, buttoning her shirt up rapidly. " I ..uh..."

Cullen grabbed his shirt.

"Chess..." Amelia mumbled.

Cassandra stared at her for a long moment. "...Well he must have made a good move." She said blandly.

Amelia laughed but then slapped her hand over her mouth. Clearing her throat. "..Ah...yes."

Cassandra sighed. " War room...five minutes. Both of you."

Amelia winced as Cassandra slammed the door shut...

Cullen pulled his shirt on. "Well..I..."

She moved quickly back to him, grasping the collar of his shirt and dragging him down for one more kiss...before she helped him redress.

Andraste...he really needed a cold bath...or five.

They left the room together-entering the war room separately.

It was now going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg you guys are the sweetest bunch of reviewers x.x I was nervous to even post this and I'm really glad you're all enjoying this story and actually sticking around to read it haha.**

**I am starting school this coming Thursday but I hope to get in quite a few updates before then so stay tuned. :D and please keep reviewing it keeps me motivated.**

**I may end up drawing this out-keep you updated on that as well. (Also that chess line? so glad you guys enjoyed Cassandra's witty reply...I almost left it out but it was just to tempting to keep it there.)**

The war meeting was long and stressful. Especially considering Cullen had a hard time focussing despite how serious the situation was. Hawke and Amelia were currently in the midst of a debate over the grey wardens as they discussed how to approach the issue.

The meeting resulted in Amelia leaving with Hawke for Crestwood. They were going to meet up with some warden known as Stroud-and Hawke's elven companion Fenris refused to do more than scowl slightly as they left Skyhold.

Cullen rubbed a hand over his face, it had been a few days since Amelia had left and the news they received by bird were not sounding good. She was on her way back now to discuss their next move-with Hawke, Stroud and Fenris in tow. The grey wardens had fallen under Corypheus's control now as well.

It was difficult to fill his thoughts with the words on his reports when his mind was filled with a million different questions. Thankfully it only took a few more hours before Amelia returned.

His hopes to catch her alone were dashed however, her stride was purposeful and upon catching his gaze over by the recruits she motioned with her chin towards the main hall of Skyhold and he dismissed his men before jogging to catch up with her.

"Commander I've sent a servant ahead to inform the others of a war meeting to be held immediately." She was all business and Cullen's disappointment was shoved aside by the serious tone of her voice.

He nodded his head to her. " Of course." his head turned to regard the tired gazes of her returning companions-even The Iron Bull seemed to be nursing some wounds.

Hawke was but a step behind them, Fenris standing next to her and slightly supporting her weight, the two whispered softly and Cullen looked away to give them some measure of privacy-and also because Fenris's glare was hot enough to physically burn.

Cullen remembered the elf vaguely from Kirkwall-he was almost always with Hawke and the two had a relationship that as far as he had been aware...was complicated. That was putting it mildly-for awhile they seemed to be angry with each other but it seems now that they only relied on each other.

Though Hawke and Varric were still very close, Cullen couldn't help but wonder about Hawke's other companions...why weren't they helping her now.

Aveline at least had an excuse. The others however didn't seem to. The sarcastic mage had the loyalty of them all as he recalled. It was odd then that the tension between her and Fenris hadn't forced them to separate-and instead he was the only one of Hawke's friends...(or rather lover) who remained by her side.

He focussed back on the matter at hand as they stepped into the war room.

He had thought the last meeting had been gruelling and nearly impossible to get through. Compared to this one however-that one seemed like a breeze.

Amelia explained with a tired and grave voice that Adamant was their target as the Grey wardens planned to 'end all blights' through the use of blood magic. This of course would only lead to the strange future she had witnessed with Dorian. Of a demon army striding across Thedas.

Hawke bitterly said she had, had enough of mages believing blood magic would improve a situation.

They arranged the time to march and all retreated to their own rooms. Cullen however had more on his mind than just the march.

He wasn't sure he was ready for his role in it. Yes he could fight but these were mages...they didn't have many Templars on their side. Meaning they might need more help shutting down these mages-its not that he doubted his men or even Amelia herself. But he still worried. He slammed the door to his tower closed and turned around, staring at the box left open on his desk.

His lyrium. Untouched for months.

He had already argued with Cassandra over needing a replacement. Amelia knew he wasn't taking the lyrium..but didn't know he had asked Cassandra to replace him.

He bent over his desk, staring at the box with a hard unwavering gaze.

_I should be taking it..._

the words echoed over and over in his mind.

He should be taking it, the inquisition needed him at his best. He couldn't let Amelia down-...couldn't let anyone down again.

He scowled and growled in frustration before turning-throwing the box across the room-he hadn't heard her entered but his eyes widened in fear as Amelia ducked rapidly-the box flying over her and smashing against the door she had just opened.

'Maker's breath...I didn't hear you enter...I..." He walked around the corner of his desk and stumbled. "...Forgive me." He begged-ducking his head to avoid her gaze.

She would have none of it-he knew that even as he did it, her footsteps were quick as she approached, hands gentle on the side of his face lifting his chin and forcing his gaze to meet hers.

"Cullen..." Worry dripped from that one word. "Do you need to talk?" Her head turned-looking at the lyrium kit he had thrown across the room. "Are you going to be alright?"

Her gaze caught his again and he reluctantly tugged her hands away from his face. " Yes...I...I don't know."

"You asked me once." his voice faltered for a moment. "What happened at Fereldan's circle...it was taken over by abominations." He dropped his head shaking it as he turned away from her. "The templars...my friends...were slaughtered." He made his way slowly to the window looking out of it as he continued. " I was...tortured." he turned towards her a bit. Seeing the horrified expression on her face. "They tried to break my mind and I...heh..how can you be the same person after that? Still..I wanted to serve...They sent me to Kirkwall." His lips twisted in a sneer and he kept glancing from the wall back to her...his movements and gestures jerky. "I trusted my knight commander and for what hm?" he looked at her as if she held an answer. "Her fear of mages ended in madness." He looked down at his hands as they shook. "Kirkwall's circle fell" He raised his head to peer out of the window again. "Innocent people died in the streets. Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?" he demanded harshly, turning towards her suddenly.

"Of course I can I-"

"Don't!" The word echoed and he continued relentlessly. " You should be questioning what I've done." he walked towards her as he spoke pushing her back near the bookcase. "I thought this would be better, that I could regain some control over my life, but...these thoughts won't leave me." He paced away from her but paced back again as he spoke, not letting her move away from the bookcase. "How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause! I will -not- give less to the inquisition than I did the chantry. I should be taking it." he swung towards her staring at his hand until it snapped out...smashing into the bookcase just next to her head-her eyes widening at his actions. "...I should be taking it."

The silence was deafening. He needed her to speak..needed her to...

Her hand grasped his wrist gently. " This doesn't have to be about the inquisition...is this what you want?"

He stared at her, their faces inches apart as they have been many times before...but there was no urge to kiss her right this moment...he sighed-his fingers uncurling he let his arm fall and so did she. "But...these memories ...have always haunted me...If I become worse...if..if I can not endure it.."

She shook her head and reached up...cupping his cheek. "...You can." she whispered-the confidence she had in him shone in her eyes, echoed in her voice. He stared at her...still unsure of how she could believed in him...a broken templar.

He sighed though leaning forward and pressing his forehead to hers..."Alright..."

His voice broke and she sighed his name...wrapping her arms around him.

"...I'm sorry." he whispered. "This doubt..had been eating at me. It's easier to ignore when you...when we.."

She smiled at him. her fingers trailing across his lips, brushing her thumb over the scar. His lips parted at the contact. "I know."

"...Please...please just be careful at Adamant...I will do what I must but...just promise me you'll come back."

She was silent for a moment but then leaned up and kissed him softly for but a moment. "...Always."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Breathing in her scent.

As he watched her chase after the tevinter mage at Adamant...he heard nothing but her words in his head.

He fought on the front lines but her promise became a mantra in his mind.

"Come back..."

_Always._


	8. Chapter 8

**ugh sorry for taking so long on getting this typed up. I have been uninspired when it comes to writing. So this sat incomplete in my files for days. **

**but here it is! Chapter 8. which will contain smut as a warning. **

**Bioware owns all and now on with the show.**

The way back from Adamant took a long time...Cassandra did her best to take some of the heat off of their herald but Amelia heard the armies oppinions regardless. She had allowed the wardens to join the inquisition after all that occurred-even though the seeker didn't agree with the decision the two women held a close friendship that Cassandra begrudgingly didn't question her choice.

After leaving Stroud in the fade...she could not simply send them away. Hawke walked beside her now on the road back to Skyhold. Though the women had been one of the options to remain behind-she had not said anything about the choice either.

"Could you say something?" Amelia finally requested as Skyhold came into view. It had been a long few days-the travel was wearing on everyone and nerves were frayed.

Hawke slowly turned her head towards the inquisitor. "...About what?" She intoned softly, her usual teasing lacking slightly.

"...What I did...if you're angry I am sorry."

Hawke gave her a long look, before finally glancing back over her shoulder towards Varric and Fenris, the two were catching up for old times sake and a rare smile had graced the white haired elves lips.

As Hawke and Amelia watched, Fenris raised his head and gave Hawke a barely there smirk. One that tugged up one side of his lips-eyes dancing with contentment and relief. Hawke returned it before glancing to Amelia.

"...You did what you thought best...and while I may feel like I owe something...I'll make up for it by helping the wardens. If I seem ungrateful...I'm sorry. Stroud and I did not know each other well but I did not wish for his death...I however do owe you thanks for bringing me back to him." she motioned with her chin to Fenris.

"Most of the time all we have is each other...he's lost almost everything...and I lost him already once before. I tried to leave his side you know...when Varric called me. I knew Fenris would die to protect me. I tried to leave a note so that he couldn't follow. But he found out and set me straight." she laugehd running a hand through her hair...

"I know he can handle himself...but it still scared me to death."

Amelia smiled softly. "I am...glad that you aren't alone. Varric mentioned your friends...said most of them left. Do you at least still keep in touch?"

Hawke looked ahead for a moment-focussing on Skyhold as they approached. "We send letters...but its not the same...the way things ended in Kirkwall...it was likely better we remained separated to avoid trouble...I know the others are doing well and while I miss each of them desperately and for different reasons...I understand the need to be apart."

Amelia sighed softly. Hawke turned her gaze on her sharply. "...Are you worried,Lady Trevelyan?"

Amelia gave a little laugh at the title. The normally sarcastic Champion sounded so concerned..."I am just...worried after all this is over...they'll leave."

Hawke's eyes softened. " Well...leaving might happen" she offered softly. "But it doesn't mean the friendship is over. I've seen the way your friends look at you-even Varric. Should they leave-you have to but say the word and they'll return. You have a good group of allies at your back." Hawke's gaze shifted past Amelia and slightly behind her. "...and a good commander holding you steady. It is good to see Cullen so happy-he was rather...angry...in Kirkwall."

Amelia glanced back towards Cullen and blushed suddenly. "I...heard about that." She offered the words meekly. "...He is a good man. I just don't think he realizes that."

Amelia's hand drifted to a pocket-the weight of the small metal coin felt leaden suddenly. His eyes as he had handed it to her on their date out in Fereldan; he had looked so vulnerable.

She swallowed past a lump in her throat.

Hawke gave a soft chuckle. " Well...with luck you'll be able to show him soon." Her words were amused and Amelia glanced at her in confusion only to blush at the suggestive smile Hawke than offered her-the champions gaze turning towards the tower Cullen resided in as they walked through the gates of Skyhold.

Those who remained behind greeted the returning fighters with cheers. Though luckily Josephine managed to get Amelia and her advisor's out of the mess of bodies that surrounded them.

The war council agreed to leave the meeting to conclude the happenings at Adamant to the following morning before midday. They all retired to their own quarters and Amelia hurried away for a much needed bath. once in her quarters she stripped away layer after layer of armour-her armoured robes were anything but cooperative in her attempts to remove them. As she hurried to the bath waiting for her-kindly set up by her servants; she'd have to thank them later-she noted a small note left by her bed along with a plate of fruit and cheese.

It read:

Lady inquisitor,

Commander Cullen wishes to speak with you after you are done cleaning up after your return from Adamant, the fruit and cheese were at his discretion.

Enjoy yourselves and I hope the water remained hot.

-Elaina.

Amelia smiled softly-Elaina was one of the elves that dotted on her...there was no other word for it. The woman was a servant yes but in the time since haven Amelia had grown fond of the way Elaina spoke-soothingly and almost reassuring in her manner.

She would thank Elaina later though-Cullen was waiting for her and she doubted this was about chess. She sighed though worrying her bottom lip as she stripped off the last of her clothing and moved to the steaming bath tub.

She hoped that nothing was wrong.

Cullen discussed things firmly with his men though he somehow managed to miss the moment Amelia entered. He paused in his words now as he caught her standing by the door, watching him with a small smile on her lips-hidden poorly by one hand.

"-assist with the relief effort." he finished finally, after catching Amelia's eyes. He set his hands briefly down on the desk and nodded to the group. " that will be all." They saluted with a small 'ser " before leaving the room, he trailed behind the final guard closing the door behind him and bracing his hands against the wood. "There's always something more, isn't there?"

Amelia glanced at him, " Wish we were somewhere else...what was it you said to me once...no rest for the wicked?"

He laughed softly, a small chuckle beneath his breath before pulling away from the door and striding slowly away from her. "I barely found time to get away before...this war won't last forever. When it started I...I hadn't considered much beyond our survival." He paused looking out into the night and rolling his stiff shoulders.

"But things are different now." he told her, turning his body towards her. He glanced away as she approached.

"What do you mean? " She stopped near him. He waited a moment before speaking.

"I find myself wondering what will happen after." He told her, turning back towards her to watch her expressions. See how she reacted. "When this is over I...I won't want to move on...not from you." His hand lifted, fingers barely grazing the skin of her cheek as he smiled. But her eyes seemed to reveal nothing to him.

Doubt seized him just as fast as his joy.

He glanced to the side..." But I...I don't know what you..that is..if you.." as he stammered through his words-trying to explain he found himself moving towards his desk, hands shuffling over the papers needlessly, unable to keep his hands still. "Uh..."

He heard her move and waited silently-his heart pounding in his ears.

"Cullen...do you need to ask?" Her hand moved settling over his, and he swears he felt electricity passing over his skin-the mere contact even through his gloves brought his nerves to life as she manoeuvred her way slightly between him and the desk.

"I suppose not...I want..." He had shifted forward as she settled back more firmly on his desk, only to hear her small intake of air in surprise as her arm pushed a bottle off the edge of the desk-the empty glass shattering.

She looked back to him from the ground, biting her lip an apology on the tip of her tongue he was sure.

But he smiled-no...he smirked. glancing from the bottle to the desk for a moment. He caught her gaze once more before leaning past her, sweeping his arms across the desk, pushing everything to the floor...the bottles and ink wells...the papers and endless reports that he surely should be looking at.

She blushed and watched him wide eyed but when he shifted trying to guide her into laying down atop his desk...she didn't fight him. Her hands came up to cup his face and he had to fight the urge to close his eyes at the tender gesture. Carefully settling down over her, bracing himself just above her so she could feel his weight without being crushed by it.

Their lips met softly and he carefully pulled her hair loose from the ponytail she'd thrown it into, trusting one hand to hold his weight as he cupped the back of her head, lifting her up towards him slightly if only to have easier access to her lips.

Amelia let out a little sigh and he took advantage of it to slide his tongue slowly over her bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth to gently stroke over her own.

He pulled back a moment, watching her eyes flutter open, her hands now grasping his hair firmly. He felt a small sense of satisfaction at seeing how warm and open her gaze was-and how genuine her smile seemed to be.

"Is this okay?" He murmured, close enough that their lips still brushed and she gently leaned up to kiss him fully before responding.

"The desk?" Her words were breathy and he let out a little laugh at her question.

"...Well that and..." He slowly answered, watching her face.

She blushed darkly-realizing her blunder. "Its...perfect." she smirked. " Throw aside your work for me? I'm flattered if anything, Commander."

He felt his own cheeks grow warm and rolled his eyes before leaning down to capture her lips again.

It didn't take long though for the armour he wore to grow uncomfortable. Rather than risk crushing her should his arm give out for a moment he pulled away slowly, trailing his mouth across her jaw and down her throat when she arched her neck back in invitation for him, her fingers briefly tightened in his hair when he pulled off her. His hands rose to remove the straps holding his chest piece in place and her hands fell away as she watched-slowly sitting up when he lowered it away alongside the fur coat that rested always around his shoulders.

The coat however she caught, sitting up and laying it out behind her before turning her attention back to him. She caught his hands when he reached for her, kissing the tip of his nose before working his gloves and bracer's off one by one.

When they to joined his chest piece she reeled him back in for a kiss by the collar of his shirt and Cullen sighed out softly,his hand slipping down to the small of her back and pushing her in towards him.

As her fingers slipped beneath the hem of the shirt he wore beneath his armour he guided her head back to plant his lips over her pulse-feeling the pace beating against his lips.

As she began lifting the shirt though she asked softly. " Cullen..did...did you lock the doors?"

He had been busy in unbuttoning her own shirt but his hands stilled and he let out a little groan of frustration-to which she laughed.

"Cullen...just go lock them." He lifted his head and she smiled at him. "...I'll still be here. Just rather not be interrupted...again."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Never any rest as we agreed." he stepped away from her reluctantly-her hands falling away as he moved from door to door, sliding the deadbolts home.

"Rest isn't really what I had in mind...but...if you want...we can do that..of course." He paused after locking the last door, turning towards her, seeing her nervously unfastening the last clasp-sitting at the edge of his desk.

He swore his heart dropped into his stomach-he could feel it pounding there, but as she moved to remove the shirt he moved back to her rapidly, grasping her hands carefully in his own and setting them aside on the desk. He leaned in and smiled a bit when she tipped her head back as he wanted, his mouth skimming past the sensitive skin just below her ear to scour over her neck once more. His teeth lightly grazed over her pale skin and her involuntary shudder encouraged him to bite down a bit harder. Marking her intentionally before moving on. He lifted his hands to her shoulders, pushing the shirt off them to fall down to be caught by inner elbows.

He heard and felt her swallow as he removed the shirt completely, his mouth sliding across her collarbone. His fingers sliding up her sides slowly. Her hands came to rest carefully on his shoulders-tentative.

His fingers slid up higher and he stopped as he encountered the band of fabric holding her breasts. His lips parted-a warm breath of air passing over her skin and he felt her nails bunch into the fabric of his shirt.

"Cullen..." She pushed him back with a hand against his chest but then began tugging his shirt up, lifting it slowly, her cheeks flushed and gaze uncertain of her actions. He helped her remove it, tossing it unceremoniously aside. Before he could move back in though her hands landed on his chest again..skimming over his chest slowly. Tracing the same scars as last time and catching his gaze when he shuddered. She leaned forward with parted lips and he met her in a kiss eagerly. Hand settling on the small of her back once more. She arched into him as her hands slid up his chest, tracing every muscle and scar before slipping behind him and pull him tightly to her. Her body had to stretch to accommodate for their height difference and he leaned down to make this easier on her.

The kiss only broke when his hands grasped the band over her breasts, both taking in air quickly as she shifted to help him remove it. He tossed it aside more quickly than he intended-not truly caring where it ended up as his hands occupied the skin he had just revealed. Cupping her breasts and carefully sliding his thumbs over her nipples. She blushed red even as her head tipped back when his mouth returned to trail over her throat.

_Surely she must have done this before _He thought, with her dark auburn hair and golden eyes. He revelled in every freckle and mole he revealed on her skin, marred here and there by small silvery scars. Relationships in the circle were rare and often short lived but he knew she had also gone to the circle late sicne her abilities had not made themselves known until later.

She was too perfect to be untouched.

But she had never told him-it was hard to break away from what he was doing as he felt her fingers twisting in his hair, encouraging the descent of his mouth, he lifted his head, lips pressing close to her ear as he rasped out softly;

"Amelia have you..." He paused briefly losing his nerve.

Luckily though she looked up at him, lips parted as she breathed. " I...it's...been a long time." she managed softly. He smiled a little and they shared a laugh.

His forehead lightly bumped hers. " For me as well..."

She lowered her eyes for a moment, he felt her fingers tighten their grip and she pulled him down, tipping her head back and laying back on his desk. "...Please don't stop." she finally managed to whisper.

He decided to not make her ask twice-he couldn't be so cruel in a moment like this. His mouth pressing briefly to hers before sliding slowly downwards once more. He felt one of her hands splay across his back sliding across his skin as he closed his mouth over one nipple, tongue slowly twirling around it as his hand occupied the other one.

Her breath hitched and he glanced to her face he saw her eyes watching him, nervous but wanting. He grazed his teeth lightly over her sensitive skin and a small sigh escaped her-catching on a groan as he switched his attention to the other breast to offer the same attention.

His free hand slid down her body, catching her hip briefly and squeezing before he pulled away, her hips lifted when he pulled-removing her pants and undergarments in the same moment. He stood up to do this but returned his hands back to her hips-pausing just to stare.

She began to fidget and he glanced to her flushed face.

"...You're beautiful." He told her sincerely. She bit her lip and reached for him-he lowered himself over her again, relishing in the sigh she gave as their skin came into contact. Her hands sliding down his sides rapidly to pull impatiently at his belt, he laughed softly and felt her own coy smile beneath his lips. He pulled away though, sliding his mouth down her body-bypassing her breasts and hearing her confused whisper of his name as he held her down with a firm hand on her stomach, he spread her thighs and glanced up at her.

Her head fell back with a dull thunk when he finally leaned forward, kissing her inner thigh and biting lightly.

"We...should move to the bed..." she whispered blindly, fingers pressing into the back of his head as he finally wrapped his lips around that small bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

He merely hummed thoughtfully and grabbed her hips to hold her down from bucking up against him. She moaned out quite loudly, one hand moving away from his head to fall across her eyes-her lip caught between her teeth as his tongue trailed lower, her words just prior already forgotten as he slipped his tongue between her wet folds only briefly before moving back again to her clit.

She tried to roll her hips as she let out a small gasp of his name and this time he let her, allowing her to grind against his mouth as his hand slid up between her legs, He held her down only slightly as he slid one finger between her folds curling it inside her slightly every time he pushed it in. Keeping his mouth wrapped tightly around her clit he flicked his tongue rapidly over the underside as he added a second finger.

Her legs flexed and she groaned out his name, grasping the edge of his desk with her other hand as her hips rolled against his mouth, she lifted her head, peering down her body and cursing when she finally caught sight of him.

She squirmed so much, legs shifting as she whimpered when his fingers curled at just the right spot inside her, hips jumping off the desk-he held her down firmly and shot her a look but her eyes were now closed, body shaking and he removed his fingers from inside her, tongue sliding in to replace them again while his thumb lightly circled and rubbed over her clit.

She gasped out his name, and it didn't take long for her back to arch off the wood, his hands slipping beneath to hold her against him as her orgasm washed over her, he licked over her slowly after she calmed down, pulling away slowly and undoing his belt as she caught her breath.

She looked at him, eyes blown wide. " I...you..."

He pushed his pants down and she sat up..pulling him in close to her.

"Where did you learn that?" she finally managed.

His eyes were amused even as he bumped his nose affectionately against hers and quipped gently. " The chantry."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, he grabbed her thighs, guiding her legs around his waist as he bent her only slightly over the desk. Their lips met and she laughed slightly at the taste of herself on his tongue. "What about you?" She murmured between kisses, her hand guiding his head to the side so she could nip at his neck.

He closed his eyes and swallowed. " Another night, Amelia." he whispered hoarsely. His hand pressed into her hip firmly as she rolled them against him, his arousal had been clear from the start but with no clothes between them he felt suddenly exposed.

She kissed him softly and smiled slowly. "Will that be in the bed Commander? or on the desk again..perhaps against the wall."

He pressed his forehead to hers, hands grasping her hips firmly but not stopping her movements now-if anything he was encouraging them. He groaned out her name softly and they kissed firmly. He hissed out his next words between clenched teeth. "All of the above."

Her eyes flashed with heat but before she could utter the witty retort she surely had on the tip of her tongue he claimed her mouth in a searing his, tongue sliding over hers-twisting and claiming...and she handed herself over to him without complaint. Back arching as he dragged her to the very edge of the desk, positioning himself at her entrance before sliding into her-firmly but not too fast. She moaned against his lips, pressing as close to him as she could possibly get. When he was finally seated fully inside her he waited, lost in the wet heat of her, the feeling of her walls wrapped around his length.

She whined softly and rolled her hips impatiently. He bit back a curse, catching her bottom lip with his teeth before finally pulling his hips back and snapping them forward in a smooth thrust.

The moan she gave was worth it-he decided.

He settled into a rhythm, a pace that wasn't overly fast but could not be called slow either, her hips rolled against him, meeting his movements eagerly as her breath stuttered out unevenly, he broke the kiss if only to let her have air and hear the moans she gave loud and clear. Her head tipped back and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing her scent in heavily as he muffled his own groans against her throat, unable to stop himself from thrusting faster, harder. Pushing deeper into her with each stroke.

Her hands slid down his back, nails biting into his skin slightly as her legs tightened around him harshly.

He could feel her second climax fast approaching the friction between their bodies making her gasp out his name in a way that could only be called needy. He pulled his head back if only to her face, laying her back on his desk slightly as he pounded into her welcoming body, her hips lifting up eagerly as she pulled him down, foreheads pressing together.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her breath caught on a loud guttural moan. Her walls clenching around him.

He groaned out her name before speaking..no..ordering. " Amelia, look at me."

Her eyes fluttered open-pupils blown wide-hair sticking to her face-but she obeyed eyes locked on his, felt her muscles spasm around him and watched her jaw fall slack a loud cry of his name clawing its way up and out of her throat, head tossed back as she came.

His thrusts became frantic as he chased after his own release-groaning out her name as if praising her before he buried himself inside her one more time and spent himself within her.

He caught himself before falling over her, their chests still meeting but thankfully not crushing her small body beneath his.

He doesn't know how long it took for him to find his legs and rise, pulling out of her but lifting her up with him...her arms still wrapped loosely around his neck.

She kept her forehead pressed to his, lips parted and eyes closed.

He kissed her softly. " Amelia..." his own voice was husky-worn and her gaze fluttered open-the most content smile he had ever seen gracing her lips.

"That...was perfect." she murmured. Her hand moving to trail over the scar on his lip before she kissed the same spot.

He laughed softly.

"I meant to bring you to the bed."

Her head tipped to the side, eyes amused.

"...Well...we could always go there now." She murmured. raising a brow.

He laughed. "I suppose we could..."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Just give me a moment..."

He smirked at her.

"Don't look so pleased." she teased softly. " Or Varric will be able to write all about this just from the look on your face in the morning."

"Perish the thought." he murmured.

She smiled slowly, cupping his cheek. She sighed out the next words softly. " I love you..."

His heart beat paused before picking up again-cheeks growing warm as he swallowed past the dry lump in his throat. "...I love you to." He whispered fiercely.

She smiled to him softly and just like always...

he couldn't help but kiss her.


End file.
